The present invention relates to sodium acyl isethionate based skin cleansing toilet bars with improved mildness. In other words, this invention relates to skin cleansing toilet bars comprising sodium acyl isethionate as a primary synthetic surfactant.
The cleansing of skin with more mild surface-active cleansing preparations has become a focus of great interest. Many people wash and exfoliate their skin with various surface-active preparations several times a day. Ideal skin cleansers should cleanse the skin gently, causing little or no irritation, without defatting and overdrying the skin or leaving it taut after frequent routine use. Most lathering soaps, liquids and bars included, fail in this respect.
Synthetic detergent bars, frequently referred to as "combo bars" and/or "syndet bars," are known and are becoming increasingly popular due to their increasing mildness. However, widespread replacement of soap bars by syndet bars has not so far been possible for a variety of reasons, primarily the poor physical characteristics of syndet bars as compared to soap bars, e.g., off odors, poor processability, stickiness, brittleness, smear or bar messiness, lather quality or combinations thereof.
Sodium acyl isethionate combo bars are, per se, old in the art, e.g., mild sodium acyl isethionate synthetic surfactant based personal cleansing bars are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,912, issued July 1959, to Geitz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,282, Rys, et al., issued Sep. 4, 1990.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a syndet bar which has enhanced clinical mildness while providing good lathering, increased lather lubricity and creaminess.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a syndet bar with enhanced clinical mildness while providing a bar composition which is easily processable.